


Santa Baby

by taegyungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Santa Baby, briefly mentioned former chansoo, this was supposed to be pwp but I got invested in the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was rly supposed to be a pwp but i got really carried away with the fluffy stuff
> 
> enjoy! feel free to comment & such
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS

Kyungsoo’s day was absolutely terrible. The writer was late meeting the deadline for editing, so Kyungsoo had to make up for lost time. He hates spending extra hours at the office, especially this time of year. He knows how much his boyfriend loves Christmas. He knows how much his boyfriend loves spending time decorating the apartment, baking Christmas cookies, and watching cheesy Christmas movies. But, his boyfriend is also incredibly understanding. 

 

“Oh, I don't mind at all, baby, I’ll be here when you get home.”

 

He can't exactly wrap his mind around his relationship with a particular Byun Baekhyun. They'd met through Kyungsoo’s ex, Chanyeol - whom he is still remarkably close friends with - and immediately Kyungsoo was smitten. It makes no sense. Kyungsoo should hate Baekhyun, with his obnoxious tactics and pitchy laugh and constant craving for attention. 

 

But he couldn't find it in himself to do anything besides fall helplessly in love with him. 

 

They've been living together for over a year, now. Kyungsoo the editor and Baekhyun the music teacher. An amazing couple, he must say. Baekhyun shoves Kyungsoo in the spotlight and Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun back. They're a perfect pair, an even balance between exhibitionism and modesty, excitement and stoicism. That’s why Kyungsoo got Baekhyun an engagement ring for Christmas. 

 

That’s obviously a surprise, though. 

 

He’s finally at home, way too late for Christmas Eve Eve. Tonight was supposed to be apple cider making night. They were gonna watch Love, Actually and end up making out too much to finish the movie. Kyungsoo grieves the loss of what would have been a perfect night. Although, any night spent with Baekhyun is a perfect night. 

 

Except the night Baekhyun almost lit their kitchen on fire. That was a crazy night. Baekhyun didn't have eyebrows for two weeks. 

 

He opens the door, kicking off his boots, hanging up his coat and scarf. He calls out for his boyfriend, locking the door and hanging his keys on the hook. His boyfriend doesn't respond. He wanders into the living area to find one of the dining chairs sitting in the middle of the space, the bluetooth speaker on the coffee table. 

 

“Baek? Baby?”

 

A head peaks out from the bathroom door. “Sit down!” Then the head is gone. 

 

Kyungsoo blinks, brows furrowing, a curious smirk on his lips. Okay. He can sit. 

 

“Are you sitting?” Baekhyun calls from behind the door. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Then the speakers start playing music. A simultaneously playful yet sultry rhythm. Kyungsoo’s mouth splits into a vibrant beam. He knows this song. He also knows Baekhyun sounds irresistible when he sings along in the car. 

 

What he doesn't expect, however, is sheer red panties stretched over his boyfriend’s delicious hips. It takes him a moment to process what’s happening, as Baek is stepping through the threshold in red lingerie and a cute santa hat on the top of his head. He’s wearing lip gloss and eyeliner. His shoulders look so broad with the straps of the flowy, sheer, gorgeous lingerie top. Holy fuck. Kyungsoo is truly the luckiest man on earth. 

 

But then he starts singing. 

 

_ Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree _

_ For me _

 

He walks slowly toward Kyungsoo, a sultry swing in both his hips and voice. Kyungsoo is ruined. 

 

_ Been an awful good girl _

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth waters at the fact that he didn't even bother to change the lyrics to  _ boy _ . Does Baekhyun even realize the things he does to him?

 

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  _

 

Kyungsoo gulps, hands resting on his own thighs. Baekhyun looks so irresistible in that gorgeous fabric. There’s a tiny bit of glitter in the sheer. Baekhyun does a little spin.  _ Jesus Christ, _ his ass looks so good. 

 

_ Santa baby, an autospace convertible too _

_ Light blue _

 

Since when could Baekhyun dance like this? He sinks onto his haunches with a twirl of his hips and bounces right back up again. He sings with a little pout on his lips. Kyungsoo’s pants are already beginning to get a little tight in the front. 

 

_ I’ll wait up for you, dear _

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

 

Kyungsoo gulps. Baekhyun is standing right over him, now. 

 

_ Think of all the fun I’ve missed _

 

Legs are on either side of Kyungsoo’s. He hasn't sat down, yet, though. 

 

_ Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed _

 

Fingers are against his lips. Kyungsoo sucks them between his teeth but Baekhyun retracts. 

 

_ Next year I could also be good _

_ If you check off my Christmas list _

 

He’s singing about being good but the way he moves his hips is anything but. He’s too sexy for his own good. He’s too cute for his own good. Kyungsoo's conflicted. 

 

Baekhyun’s hands continue to explore Kyungsoo’s face, hair, as he continues swirling those delectable hips of his and purrs out the lyrics. 

 

_ Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot _ __  
_ Been an angel all year _ __  
_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _ __  
  
Oh, has Baekhyun ever been an angel. Kyungsoo can't help it anymore, reaching hands up to hold Baekhyun’s hips. God, he’s so stunning. 

 

_ Santa cutie, there's one thing that I really do need _

 

Fingers wander down the front of Kyungsoo’s dress shirt. They stop at the zipper of his trousers, gentle touch against the growing problem in his pants. 

 

_ The deed _

 

Kyungsoo groans. Baekhyun looks awfully pleased with himself. 

 

_ To a platinum mine _

_ Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  _

 

Baekhyun is right in Kyungsoo’s lap, now. His hips continue to roll deliciously. He just isn't close enough for it to accomplish anything besides drive Kyungsoo even wilder. 

 

_ Santa baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks _ __  
_ Sign your 'x' on the line _ __  
_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _ __  
  
His voice is mostly low murmurs and seductive purrs at this point. His fingers are slowly unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s shirt. His lips look so inviting and his hooded eyes so pretty. Kyungsoo could probably eat him whole. 

 

_ Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_ With some decorations bought at Tiffany _

 

A mischievous grin creeps up on Baekhyun’s face. Uh oh. 

 

_ I really do believe in you _

 

Baekhyun palms Kyungsoo’s crotch with hot hands, leaning in to whisper the next line in Kyungsoo’s ear. 

 

_ Let’s see if you believe in me _

 

Baekhyun is gone as quickly as he arrived, climbing off Kyungsoo’s lap. He turns around, wiggling his hips languidly, perfect perky ass right in front of his face. Kyungsoo so desperately wants to touch, but he also wants to see where this goes. 

 

_ Santa baby, I forgot to mention one little thing _

 

He spins back around, sinking to his knees between Kyungsoo’s thighs. 

 

_ A ring  _

 

Kyungsoo tries to hide his knowing smile. 

 

_ I don't mean on the phone  _

 

Hot breath through the fabric of his pants as Baekhyun mouths up the inseam. 

 

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  _

 

Hot lips against where he’s straining against his zipper. 

 

_ Hurry down the chimney tonight  _

 

Pretty fingers slowly pulling the zipper down. 

 

_ Hurry, tonight _

 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, fingers tangling in Baekhyun’s hair and yanking him up for a kiss. Baekhyun straddles Kyungsoo’s thighs properly, this time, groaning into the kiss. 

 

“I wanted to suck you off,” he pouts once he pulls away. 

 

He looks so scrumptious. Flushed cheeks and smudged eyeliner and blown out irises. Plump lips and broad chest and messy hair sticking out from beneath that adorable santa hat. Kyungsoo’s hands wander down Baekhyun’s back before finding the curve of his ass, squeezing a cheek in each hand. Baekhyun gasps, shiny lips parting. God that mouth is so pretty. 

 

“Yeah, baby,” Kyungsoo breathes. “Yeah, baby, show daddy what those pretty lips can do.”

 

Baekhyun grins, biting his lip. His eyes fucking sparkle. He’s so unbelievably  _ cute  _ and it drives Kyungsoo up the wall. How can Baekhyun look so adorable and harmless while literally pulling Kyungsoo’s cock out of his pants? And that cute little tongue, flicking out to give the head tiny kitten licks, wide, puppy dog eyes gazing up at him. His boyfriend will be the death of him, really. 

 

Baekhyun is always eager to please. He’s tried teasing Kyungsoo, only to discover that riling the younger up too much results in more violent sex than either of them really like. Unless Baek is  _ really _ in the mood to get slapped around. It doesn't happen every time. But it happens often enough. 

 

That’s why Kyungsoo is relieved when Baek immediately sinks his lips all the way down. He looks so delicate in that pretty lingerie, Kyungsoo would much rather pamper him tonight. And he’s so good, so  _ fucking _ good, his throat so capable and pliant. He swallows around the length. Kyungsoo groans. 

 

Baekhyun is unbelievably good at giving head. And he  _ lives  _ for it. He loves sucking Kyungsoo off. He loves that he's so good at it. He constantly has his fingers between his lips, as if he craves something against his tongue. And as he hollows his cheeks and begins bobbing his head up and down expertly, Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he does. He fucking craves it.

 

“So good baby,” Kyungsoo moans, fingers brushing Baekhyun’s bangs from his face. The older’s eyebrows are pinched as he focuses on the task. He glances up to meet Kyungsoo's gaze, eyes glassy and completely black. His pretty plump lips look so good stretched around Kyungsoo's girth. The sight alone is enough to have him teetering on edge. 

 

Kyungsoo taps Baekhyun’s chin. Baekhyun slides off with an obscene pop, wide-eyed and pouting. Baek hates when Kyungsoo stops him before he comes. Baekhyun loves making Kyungsoo crumble with just his mouth. 

 

“Don't pout baby,” Kyungsoo says, fingers petting the sides of Baekhyun’s face, his jawline, down his neck. “I just don't wanna come before I've fucked that pretty little ass of yours.”

 

Baekhyun hums. “It does look great in these panties, huh?”

 

Kyungsoo groans, rising from the chair and lifting Baekhyun from his kneeling position. “You have no idea just how yummy you are, baby.”

 

Baekhyun steps in close, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and kissing him hotly on the mouth. His tongue traces the backs of Kyungsoo’s teeth, tasting like Kyungsoo. His gut is absolutely boiling. “Then show me, daddy.”

 

It takes them longer than necessary to get to the bedroom. They're a mess of wandering hands and greedy lips. Baekhyun makes such cute little whimpers when Kyungsoo bites a bit too hard at his lips. His fingers are so sinful, tugging Kyungsoo’s shirt wide open desperately. The backs of Baekhyun’s knees finally hit the end of the bed and they topple over, Kyungsoo flat on top of Baekhyun. 

 

“Baby, baby,” Kyungsoo breathes, mouthing along the column of Baekhyun’s throat, hot hands pressing all over the fabric across Baek’s chest. “You look so pretty dressed up for me.”

 

Kyungsoo grinds his hips down against Baekhyun’s and the older moans aloud, back arching beautifully off the bed. He’s so ethereal when he’s like this. When he’s breathless and malleable and hot to the touch. 

 

“Just wanted to give daddy a treat,” he whispers, gazing up at Kyungsoo through heavy eyelids. “Sounded like he had a rough day.”

 

Kyungsoo kisses him fervently at that, hands flying into Baekhyun’s hair and knocking the hat right off. “I love you, baby.”

 

“Mmm, I love you.”

 

Kyungsoo grieves the panties before they're even gone, sliding them slowly down Baekhyun’s gorgeous legs. He lays kisses along the flesh as the panties descend, hot tongue and plush lips. Baekhyun’s breath is shattered and wrecked, even at just that type of attention. He’s so sensitive, so responsive, it makes Kyungsoo’s head spin. 

 

What  _ really _ has his head spinning, though, is the pretty green gem right where Baekhyun’s pucker should be. He hadn't noticed it through the panties, before. 

 

“Baby!”

 

Baekhyun moans, writhing a little bit against the sheets. “Wanted to be good and ready for daddy.”

 

Kyungsoo presses his fingertips against the gem, giving it a little nudge. Baekhyun practically roars. “How did that feel when you were dancing like that for me?”

 

A hum. “So good.”

 

“Fucking hell.” Kyungsoo ducks down to kiss Baekhyun so desperately it’s almost  _ violent _ . “You're so fucking hot, you have no idea what you do to me.”

 

“Likewise,” Baekhyun murmurs against Kyungsoo's mouth. “Now please fuck me senseless.”

 

Kyungsoo wastes no time, reaching between them to grip the gem between fingertips. Baekhyun’s thighs and lips fall wide open as he slowly pulls it out. A moan rips past Baekhyun’s throat. His hips wriggle against the tug along his walls. His dick is leaving a little puddle of precome in his stomach. He’s so unbelievably beautiful Kyungsoo could die right here. 

 

Baek clenches around air. It’s so inviting. Kyungsoo plunges three fingers in, just for good measure, immediately massaging right up against Baekhyun’s spot. Baekhyun whines, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“You've been so good for daddy tonight.”

 

Baekhyun moans pathetically. Kyungsoo doesn't let up. 

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to continue if I let you come on my fingers?”

 

Baekhyun seems incapable of speaking. He whines desperately, hands gripping the sheets, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

 

“Think you can come untouched?”

 

Baekhyun actually speaks this time, an exasperated and desperate, “Fuck, yes!” as his back arches off the bed and his head tips back. His cock is twitching against his belly and Kyungsoo knows how close he is. His thighs are shaking and he’s clenching around Kyungsoo’s fingers and he’s practically sobbing. After over a year together, Kyungsoo knows exactly how to get Baekhyun  _ right there  _ as quickly as possible.

 

Then he’s coming, sticky white staining his lingerie top, practically screaming, chest heaving and walls clenching. He shudders in his aftershocks, tiny whimpers escaping with every breath. Kyungsoo will never grow tired of this. He can't believe he’s been blessed with something so beautiful that  _ he  _ gets to unravel. He can't wait to ask him to marry him. But he has to. Baekhyun loves Christmas. 

 

“Soo,” Baekhyun breathes. He’s actually glowing. Kyungsoo leans back down to kiss him, hungrily and wholly. His kisses seem to resurrect him, as he’s soon wiggling underneath the younger, pulling back reluctantly to look intently into Kyungsoo’s eyes and purr, “fuck me, daddy.”

 

Kyungsoo complies, reaching for the bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicking himself up. Baekhyun watches with hungry eyes, mouth hanging open like he’s debating leaning forward and tasting. Kyungsoo smiles. He’s insatiable. 

 

He hikes one of Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulder, the other wrapping around his waist. He pushes in slowly, the tight wet heat yanking groans from somewhere deep in his gut. Baekhyun whimpers, fingernails clawing at Kyungsoo’s biceps. He’s already starting to harden again. Seriously. Insatiable.

 

“I love you so much, angel,” Kyungsoo whispers once he’s flush against Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes are pinched shut, his swollen lips pursed as he hums. 

 

“I love you too, Soo. Now  _ please  _ for the love of god, fuck me.”

 

Kyungsoo fucks him exactly how he knows Baekhyun loves it. He starts slow; drawn out thrusts that make Baekhyun so desperate. He loves going slow like this, loves watching the way Baekhyun squirms below him. The older is mumbling nonsense desperately. His chest is rising and falling with laboured breaths. Kyungsoo wishes he could immortalize the image of him right now, the way the shimmery red lingerie pulls taut against his strong chest. His boyfriend is so unbelievably gorgeous. It’s ridiculous.

 

He builds his pace quickly, though, angling his hips so he’s driving relentlessly into right where Baekhyun feels it the most. Baekhyun is mewling, clawing, writhing beneath Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is growing needier with every thrust, feeling like his mind is somewhere far above his head. 

 

They've been together long enough that they know everything about each other’s bodies. They work so fluently together, eliciting gasps and moans and murmured encouragements. As time goes on, they'll only get better and better. As time goes on, they'll only become an even better team. 

 

Baekhyun is verging on pathetic, pleading with Kyungsoo to fuck him harder and faster. It’s impossible, at this point. If Kyungsoo goes any harder or faster, they’ll both break. There’s a familiar heat brewing somewhere low in his belly, dripping down into his groin and making his vision blur. He reaches between them for Baekhyun’s sensitive dick, making it a race to the finish. Baek cries and shouts at the touch, soon spilling over Kyungsoo’s eager fist. He whimpers at the oversensitivity, eyelashes damp and cheeks a hot pink. Kyungsoo is quick to follow, a mantra of Baekhyun’s name taking form in a low groan as his hips still against Baekhyun’s. 

 

They lay there, still connected, panting against each other’s flesh. Kyungsoo is reluctant to pull out, but he does so. Baekhyun whimpers at the loss, only to grunt when Kyungsoo fills him back up again, this time with the green plug that was tossed to the other side of the bed. 

 

“Just to keep it all in there a little longer,” Kyungsoo says. 

 

Baekhyun giggles. “You're so gross.”

 

Kyungsoo kisses him. “You love it, though.”

 

Baekhyun hums, cupping Kyungsoo's face in his hands as he kisses back. “I love everything you do.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart feels so warm. He feels like he hasn't fully bloomed, and every time Baekhyun tells him he loves him, he grows more and more. Baekhyun is so beautiful. Baekhyun is soft and exciting and loving. Baekhyun is such a gift. Who needs Christmas? Kyungsoo can put a bow on Baekhyun any day of the year. 

 

\-----

 

Christmas morning is physical torture for Kyungsoo. Not just this year, because of nerves and excitement, but every year. Because Baekhyun looks so painfully adorable in his matching pajama set, cheeks flushed with excitement as he bounces around the apartment. 

 

They have plans to do a gift exchange with friends later, but the morning is dedicated to each other. Kyungsoo volunteers to go first. 

 

It’s a beautiful leather bound journal. It’s probably worth a small fortune. It’s accompanied by a pen that's made of  _ actual gold _ , complete with Kyungsoo’s name engraved in its smooth surface. It’s so beautiful. So perfect. 

 

“You've been editing so much, I know how much you miss writing,” Baekhyun says, voice soft and unsure. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun in for an honest kiss, hoping the kiss could say everything he’s incapable of. 

 

“It’s perfect, Baekhyun. Thank you so much.”

 

Baekhyun smiles bashfully, cheeks flushing a timid pink. Kyungsoo has never loved anything so much in his life. 

 

“My turn!” Baekhyun announces with a bright smile. Kyungsoo’s heart drops into his stomach. This is it. 

 

Baekhyun picks up the box. It’s a larger box, as Kyungsoo put the small ring box in a bigger one just to throw Baekhyun off. Baekhyun gives it a little shake, brow furrowing. 

 

“Hmm. Pretty light for a gift this size.”

 

Kyungsoo is ready to explode. 

 

It feels as though Baekhyun takes a century to tear the wrapping paper off. Despite how Baekhyun goes about his entire life, he’s meticulous and patient when removing wrapping paper. It’s really something Kyungsoo will never understand. Baekhyun’s frown deepens once the box is open, seeing nothing but tissue paper. He digs around until he stills, eyes going wide. 

 

He slowly,  _ so slowly _ , looks up at Kyungsoo. He pulls the ring box out of the mess of tissue paper. Kyungsoo swallows thickly. Baekhyun looks back down at the velvet box in his hands, opening it up. He gasps. 

 

When Baekhyun looks back up, it’s to see Kyungsoo kneeling before him on one knee. There are tears pooling in the older’s eyelashes. His hands are shaking. Kyungsoo grabs one, just to soothe him. 

 

“Byun Baekhyun,” he says, “my love, my life, the gift that keeps on giving-”

 

“Soo, oh my god.”

 

“I so desperately need to spend the rest of my life with you.” He’s surprised his voice is so steady. His heart feels like it’s going to burst and his knees are trembling. Baekhyun doesn't look much better. “You're the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, and I would love for you to keep on happening.”

 

There’s a pause where they just stare at each other. There’s a million things swimming in Baekhyun’s eyes. Cosmic explosions and tidal waves. He’s never seen the man look so happy. 

 

“Baekhyun, will you please marry me?”

 

Baekhyun releases something between a laugh and a sob. It’s music to Kyungsoo's ears. 

 

“Of course, of course, Soo, oh my god!”

 

Baekhyun is positively bawling as Kyungsoo takes the ring and slides it onto Baekhyun’s finger. He smiles so wide. It looks good. These fingers were made for rose gold. He should have put a ring on Baekhyun a long time ago. 

 

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo like he’s his dying breath. Kyungsoo kisses back like he’s the greatest meal he’s ever tasted. His heart is hammering in his ears and he’s never felt so elated and his skin is buzzing and possibly glowing. Byun Baekhyun just agreed to marry him. 

 

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo brings his hands up to his boyfriend’s -  _ fiancé’s  _ \- face, rubbing the tears away with gentle thumbs. “And merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: taetaeofficial  
> twitter: taebaekult


End file.
